This invention relates to a grate cooler and method for cooling material discharged from a rotary kiln.
A grate cooler arranged at right angles to a rotary kiln is known and disclosed in German Specification No. C-618 251. The material discharged from the rotary kiln falls onto a connecting chute by means of which it is passed to the material delivery end of the cooler which is constructed as a travelling grate.
This construction has a number of disadvantages, among which are the comparatively great overall height of the whole arrangement, the wear on the connecting chute which is subject to high thermal stress caused by the hot material, and the poor distribution of the material over the whole width of the travelling grate cooler.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a grate cooler of the type referred to which is of more simple and compact construction and which ensures an even distribution of the material discharged from the rotary kiln onto the grate cooler.